Task Specific Project #3: Tissue Surface Photogrammetry Although we have established the feasibility of non-contact fluorescence tomography with the FDPM data acquisition and separate surface profilometry on an anesthetized animal (Fig. 36), the instrumentation was cumbersome when we tried to employ within our ACS-funded lymph imaging clinical trials. Our experiences show that surface profilometry must be synchronized with fluorescence FDPM data acquisition. Herein we will build a lightweight and mobile photogrammetry system that can be integrated directly into the miniaturized FDPM imager built in Task Specific Project #1.